What Do You See
by SeerofSolaris
Summary: Mankind's last hope is on its way to our closest star, yet unforeseen occurrences lie before the crew of Icarus II, and not all if any will make it out alive...Capa/OC
1. Chapter 1: Launch

Author's Note: I told myself I wouldn't write a Sunshine story...and look what happens *sigh* I do hope that you enjoy the first installment, reviews are always welcome, oh and if you haven't guessed, this is a Capa/Oc * dear lord* fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

_Launch..._

She tried to quell her rapid breath as the ship rattled in a slight hum around her; she knew that her grip on the arms of her chair must have been turning her knuckles white with anxiety. She swallowed thickly and clamped her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip.

"Breath." she heard Searle chuckle softly at her from his position in the seat next to hers.

"I'm trying." she said through gritted teeth, somewhat annoyed that he found her tenseness amusing.

"We're almost out of the atmosphere." he said.

"Good..." was all she could muster, still attempting to slow her breathing to a somewhat normal pace.

Dammit she hated launches, she hated how the ship felt as though it would break apart and send her spiraling out into the void of space.

Slowly the rattling of the ship died down and the feeling of weightlessness began to filter into the small cockpit.

"Ah, don't you just love anti-gravity." Searle laughed as she slowly began to open her eyes and released a heavy sigh of relief.

"It tends to make things more complicated." she replied curtly, noticing that her arms were shaking slightly from the force of her grip on the chair arms.

"Come on Gwyn, without gravity man can do the one thing he's always wanted." he said facing her

"And what might that be?" she asked, turning to him

"Fly..., well at least without the aid of machinery." he said with a playful laugh.

"I suppose you're right." she replied with a small laugh of her own.

Searle slowly looked back out the window and his smile grew.

"There she is." he said softly, voice slightly misted with wonder.

Gwendolyn turned to gaze out the window as aswell and found that her breath had caught in her throat; _Icarus II_.

"Gods, she is gorgeous..." she whispered as she marveled at the sight before her.

"She really is, isn't she..." Searle replied just as mystified as his companion, before glancing down to the control panel before him. "T-minus five minutes until docking." he told her and she nodded slowly.

* * *

A loud hiss and clanking thud echoed throughout the small shuttle as it docked onboard the _Icarus II_ and the two shuttle companions quickly gathered their gear and exited the craft.

"Kaneda!" Searle said warmly as they were greeted by the ships captain as they exited the airlock

"Searle, Monroe." Kaneda replied, shaking the doctors' hand firmly, and then the young woman's. "I assume that your launch went well." he continued as he motioned for them to follow and proceed deeper into the spacecraft.

"As smooth, as smooth can be." Searle replied, grinning over to Gwyn, who replied with a wrinkle of her nose.

"That is good." the captain replied, chuckling softly.

As the trio continued to walk through the ship, Searle and Kaneda continued to make small talk, with the young woman occasionally answering a question or putting in a remark to certain comments Searle made.

As they made their way down one of the hallways, Gwyn looked out the large window that spanned the length of the corridor; Earth... She thought of her parents and her older, sister and younger brother. She would be missing her sisters wedding in the fall; her younger brothers track practices; Christmas with the family; she felt her heart drop at the thought. Though she quickly chided herself, _you're being selfish_...she told herself sternly and pushed the thoughts of home to the back of her mind.

The small group entered the mess hall to find the rest of the crew sitting around the table chatting with one another about various subjects, though the noise quickly died down when they spotted the captain and their fellow crew mates.

"I believe that you know the rest of the crew already." Kaneda said to the two newcomers and motioned towards the rest of the crew.

"We've worked together a little." Searle replied, knowing that he and his companion had not really got down to any formal introductions with their crew mates.

"Take a little while to introduce yourselves again, we will be taking off in a few hours." the captain said with a slightly smile before ushering off to the ships control room to make the final preparations.

"Don't be shy now." Searle whispered to Gwyn with a teasing smirk.

"Cute..." she replied trying her best to sound annoyed, before taking a step towards the table.

The young woman sitting just ahead of her stood up from her chair and gave the newcomer a friendly smile and offered her hand.

"Cassie." she said and the other woman quickly took the invitation and shook her hand firmly.

"Gwyn Monroe." she replied; she had met the woman some time ago, during one of their training exercises, however that didn't give her much time to introduce herself. While she and Searle had received the training for this mission, having very different occupations from the rest of their crew mates didn't let them have as much time to meet each other.

Searle had insisted that she accompany him as did the Icarus program directors; while Searle was the lead doctor on the Icarus II, he had specialized in Psychology while Ms Monroe had specialized in medication and surgery. If the Icarus was left without a doctor specializing in surgical procedures and something happened while out in the vast reaches of space it could lead to disaster and thus she had signed on.

She made her her way down the line of crew members, reintroducing herself to each one, engaging in small talk if they so pleased.

"So this thing is yours." she said as she went to shake Robert Capa's hand.

"Not the ship, but the payload." he replied in a business like tone, yet at the same time appeared to be slightly on edge.

"Ah..." she said and then paused for a moment. "Last hope for mankind..." she said with a sad smile.

The Physicist nodded somewhat solemnly.

"Somehow I don't feel safe being strapped to the back of a bomb out in outer-space." she said with a nervous laugh.

"I can assure you that you don't have to worry about that." he replied, giving her a small smile.

It was only then that she realized she was still shaking his hand and she quickly retracted it, feeling somewhat embarrassed by her little foible.

"Sorry, about that." she said with another nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it." he replied softly.

"Attention crew, we will be launching in half an hour, I repeat we will be launching in half an hour." Icarus' voice rang out and Gwyn felt herself stiffen.

There was no turning back...


	2. Chapter 2: Check Up

Authors Note: here is the second installment, I hope you enjoyed the first part, here you will get to see a little more Capa/Gwyn interaction. If you haven't already deduced that this occurring before Sunshine occurs, giving you the heads up! don't worry, just giving you a little background before going into the movie parts! hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Check up..._

Gwyn quickly ushered Mace out of the Medical wing before pinching the bridge of her nose and then rubbing her tired eyes in slight annoyance. Mace had once again asked her if she enjoyed playing doctor with her fellow crew mates. The first two times at his monthly check ups she had ignored it, but enough was enough, and although she knew he was only yanking her chain, she was tired of it.

"Would you rather say that to Searle?" she questioned him tersely. While penciling down his results, flicking her pen in exaggerated annoyance as she wrote.

She heard him grumble softly, yet he stayed seated on the sterile, white, medical cot.

"You may leave now." she said, not meaning to sound as rude as she had.

She picked her head up from her notes to apologize, but he was already heading out the door in angry strides.

"Mace..." she called after him, but he didn't stop.

She released an exasperated sigh.

"Dammit..." she hissed at herself softly, now alone in the steal and plastic room, only the hum of the engines to accompany her.

"Icarus..." she said.

"Yes Ms Monroe?" came the synthetic reply.

"Please inform Mr. Capa that he needs to attend his appointment." she said rubbing her eyes once again before attempting to smooth locks of her soft brown hair back into the messy ponytail at the base of her skull.

"Yes Ms Monroe." Icarus replied before growing quiet.

"Gwyn..." she said almost to herself, doubting that Icarus had heard her correction.

* * *

"Capa."

"Yes Icarus." the Physicist responded; doing yet another simulation, double, triple checking his work.

"Ms Monroe wished to remind you of your appointment."

Robert Capa sighed, never really being one for monthly check-ups, but had long ago opted to comply willingly to these doctor visits; mainly to get them out of the way and get back to business.

"Understood Icarus, I'll be there momentarily." he replied and began to wrap up his simulation.

"Yes Capa."

* * *

Gwendolyn looked up when she heard the hiss of the doors and watched as Capa strode in.

"Capa, you're the last one." she said, standing up, and offering him a small smile.

"I thought as much." he replied, returning her smile.

"Have a seat please." she said, motioning towards the cot while she gathered her supplies. " How are the tests going? good I hope." she commented with a small chuckle.

"Everything seems to be checking out; all the read outs are good...stable." he replied, shifting somewhat uncomfortably where he sat.

"That's good, I wouldn't want us to blow up before we reached the sun." she said, placing her stethoscope around her neck loosely, turning to face him.

"I can assure you that won't be happening." he told her as she gently checked his ears before moving in front of him, leaning towards him slightly to examine his eyes.

"Good pupil dilation, I see your little tiffs with Mace haven't caused any serious damage." she said with a laugh. "Lovely eyes by the way." she added, standing back up, placing the ear buds of her stethoscope in their respected places.

"Thank you." he replied, somewhat surprised by her complement.

"This might be a little cold." she told him as she gently pushed up his shirt, pressing the cool metal to the pale flesh of his chest.

He knew the drill, breath in and out slowly so that she could check on the health of his lungs, and make sure they were functioning properly. She then checked his heart, and blood pressure; weighed, and measured him, and finally took a small sample of blood for further testing.

"Well, you appear to be as healthy as a horse." she told him while writing down his current stats.

"That's good to hear." he replied as he watched her scribble down her work.

There was a short pause between the two crew mates, the silence somewhat uncomfortable; Gwyn finally decided to break the quiet moment.

"I know that this is usually Searle's jurisdiction but, how are you holding up? You and Mace have been a little tense with one another lately." she asked as she pulled up her computer chair and sat down in front of him, making sure to not crowd him. "I would have asked Mace the same question, however I lost my temper with him somewhat, and he stormed out of the room before I could say any more."

"We don't necessarily see eye to eye..." he replied after a short pause, and she sensed that he was unsure about sharing it with her.

"Forgive me for prying" she said quickly, the room once again falling silent.

"If you don't mind me asking, how have you been holding up?" Capa asked suddenly, looking at her curiously.

"Space...space makes me uneasy...even if the most minute problem occurs, when you're out here you're pretty much screwed." she said after a moment of uncertainty.

"We can fix it, we're not screwed." he replied eyeing her, determination in his brights eyes.

"You cannot fix everything..." she mumbled and then sighed. "I'm sorry I did not mean to prattle on about my silly fears." she then added chuckling to herself.

"Not at all." Capa replied giving her an ernest smile.

"Well Mr. Robert Capa, everything seems to check out, you're free to go." she said light heartedly while standing up from her chair, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles on her pale blue blouse.

"Thank you Ms Monroe." he said, standing up as well.

"Please, just Gwyn." she told him.

"Very well." he replied, she was almost sure she saw a small smile play across his features as he brushed passed her while walking towards the exit.

"Capa..." she called back, not bothering to turn around as she pretended to organize the various papers on her work table, hoping he had not hurried out.

"Yes?" she heard from the door, and she secretly smiled.

"I enjoyed talking with you...we should...we should do it again sometime." she continued, still not bothering to turn around.

"I'd like that." he said after a moment.

Her smile grew as she heard his soft retreating footsteps.

_Perhaps the next thirteen months wouldn't be as terrible as she thought..._


End file.
